


Final 20th

by Kawaiichu32



Category: Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiichu32/pseuds/Kawaiichu32
Summary: 5 normal teens are suddenly kidnapped for having unknown powers and are put into a training camp to try to harness said powers. They are put under severe physical and mental stress by an evil organization KPR, here they first meet each other and slowly becomes friends. For the end goal of escaping and living normal lives they band together hone on their skills to become: The Final 20th. Along the way they go up against others who have powers who happen to be very attractive. With the end goal of freedom maybe, love could happen along the way?





	1. Welcome to the Institution

If you were to ask me how I got into this mess… I wouldn’t be able to tell you. Time has blended together in these old white walls, in these sterile white beds, and two other people. I’ve never met either of them prior to this situation, but I do know that they were here before me. One has shorter hair seems to be more aggressive and protective of the other, while the second is more observant and reserved. I’ve heard their names are Rorie and Tobi, for the guard’s shouting whenever one of them throws a fit, they look to be around my age but I have yet to know for sure, they don’t talk to me. I don’t trust them. The only time I’ve heard them talk is at night when I’m about to fall asleep, they usually talk about being imprisoned in here. Rorie angered with being treated like a wild animal and Tobi reassuring their eventual release, or escape if it comes to that. Every morning, a man dressed as bland as the walls would bring our makeshift of food (watery mashed potatoes, mystery meat, and tap water) and again afternoon and night. Sometimes, he would only bring two servings because Rorie would be punished for attempting, sometimes succeeding, in escaping her - I mean their- specialized straight jacket. Rorie had a habit of yelling for hours on end to get the attention of anyone “to let them out of this shithole” and Tobi would try to coax them to sit down with her. Seems this rough week will only get rougher.

  
Suddenly the deafening silence rips me from reflection, nobody moved and nobody spoke… only two pairs of eyes burning through me until the sound of footsteps that grabbed our attention. Click-clack… Click-clack… Click-clack… the sound of shoes echoing through the halls, then followed by a violent thrashing of someone struggling. Then ranting and cursing as they near the cell, the three of us back away from the bars, as the man in white halts in front of the barred door. The thrashing noise gets louder as it gets closer to the cell and then we see her, a girl with multi-colored hair arrives, frantic and on edge. Briefly she stares daggers at us before screaming. “What the fuck is going on! The fuck are you sickos doing kidnapping girls?!! This is so fucked up! Hey! Where are you taking me-” she is then cut off by the man tossing her into the cell.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll shut up,” he retorted as he grabbed her face with one hand and glared at her, “Instead of shouting, I recommend you get acquainted with your fellow cellmates as you’ll be together for quite a while,” before he could react the girl suddenly grabs his wrist and twists it. The man cries out in pain as she then pushes him off of her with full force into the cell bars and he collapses with a groan. From the shock, he sluggishly rises to his feet while cradling his injured wrist and swiftly exits the cell, locking the door before scurrying down the hall.

  
Moments turned into seconds and seconds turned into minutes, the dead air accompanied by nothing more that her ragged breaths until she composes herself, “Hello… my name is Leia. I don’t know why we are here but I do know is that we need to get the fuck out.”

  
“Well that’s an idea,” Rorie scoffed, “Don’t you think we know that? My sister and I have been here for weeks! We’ve done everything we can but certain limitations are preventing that.” They attempt to roll their shoulders in the restrictive confines of their straight jacket.

  
“Rorie, calm down. Of course she’d be wanting a way out, she just got here,” Tobi murmurs attempting to soothe her twin, “Sorry about them, they’ve been struggling the whole time we’ve been here and they’re taking everything out on you.”

  
“Wait!” Rorie exclaims, “If you were just brought here, that means you should know the way to the exit once we find a way out of this cell! Tobi, we can finally leave this hellhole and that fuckbench of a warden or whatever he is!” They jump up, expectant eyes flicking between their sister and the newcomer.

  
“Wait a minute slow down. I don’t remember anything. Leia interjected.

  
“What? Can you repeat that for me?” Rorie spat.

  
“Yeah… I don’t know how I got here from the entrance, I was fighting too hard to notice.” Leia deadpanned . Suddenly, Rorie crashed their body into Leia sending the both of them into the bars.

  
“Are you fucking kidding me! You could’ve been the key to freeing us! If my hands were free, you’d be ashes right now!” Rorie snarled while Tobi ran up trying to pull them off of Leia.

  
“Hey! How the fuck was I supposed to know what was happening?! I was busy trying to escape!” Leia shoves Rorie and pulls back her fist ready to strike when Tobi intervenes:

  
“Rorie, control yourself! You couldn’t even set her on fire if you wanted to. You can’t do more damage than the rub burn she got being thrown in here!” she hangs her head in shame before addressing Leia directly, “I’m sorry, are you alright?”

  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Leia grunted dusting off her grungy cargo pants, “They have spunk, I like that. If you must know, I can still get us out of here…”  
Rorie scoffed, “Really? And how would you do that?”

  
“Well,” Leia grinned, “I had a vision.”

  
“You had a vision,” Rorie retorted, “What does that even mean? How can that get us out of here?”

  
“If you’d let me finish, then maybe I could tell everyone,” Leia interjected, “Its like visions of the future. I honestly don’t know why I have them, they’re just random, but I saw us getting out of these cells, except there were five of us, not just four…”

  
“Are you serious,” Tobi whispers, horrified, “They’re gonna torment more kids being locked in here?”

  
“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure we and anyone else these fuckers captured gets out safe.” Rorie vows looking at everyone’s solemn expressions.

  
*~*

Another few weeks pass since our new addition, Leia, and so far it’s been… hectic to say the least. I swear that Leia and Rorie have fought at least 50 times since their first meeting and everytime me and Tobi together to break them apart. However, it seems that they getting closer since they’ve only fought a few times this past week and they’ll always make fun of the argument 10 minutes later. While those two fight, Tobi and I are left to just converse with each other, or really Tobi talks to me and I just nod back in response. But, she doesn’t seem mind all that much since she wants to make me as comfortable as possible. I like that about her. I appreciate someone here being worried about me. I’ve also learned that Tobi has a great sense of humor so much so that I’ve found myself on the floor laughing several times a day. The past few weeks were honestly so much more exciting than it had been before, and we had begun to enjoy each other’s company, but we all had that lurking sense of worry as we wait for the next girl to arrive. Then that Friday we heard it… the click-clack, click-clack, click-clack. The same sound yet different. This time the same dull thuds of the man’s oxfords were echoed by the lighter ringing of high heels. As the pair grows closer and closer to our cell we hear a string of curses spoken with a passion I didn’t think he could achieve, all followed by snarky quips of a voice that was lower, but definitely female.

Then all hell really broke loose.  
High heels long forgotten I notice several armored men come up to the cell, then rushing inside catching everyone off guard. Then there was only frantic screeching from Tobi and Rorie being restrained even further before getting dragged to the cell across the hall. Leia and I start to get up to help them but are tackled and pinned by two other guards before we could get anywhere. My head was knocked back against the floor upon impact and I try to make sure everyone is alright, but my spotty consciousness only allows for so much. I see Leia knocked out with a small stream of blood coming from her mouth on my right. The room spins. Tobi’s cries are deafening as a bright red force erupts from her temporarily thrusting the guards off. The room is rocking steadily now. Rorie’s straight jacket was torn and they’ve freed themselves scorching whatever the can reach. Visions gone blurry. Leia stirs in my right peripheral. Tobi is surrounded again. Where did all these guards come from? Rorie wails trying to help their twin. Then everything is black with the chorus of chaos dulling in my ears.  
When I come to, Leia’s holding a napkin in her mouth and an ice pack to the back of her head, the twins are nowhere in sight and my head is pounding. A few tears and whimpers escape before I can stop them before something cold touches my temple.

  
“There’s a new chick, she’s purple.” Leia briefs me while pressing her ice pack to my head.


	2. All Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the girls have now met and are now living together in two different cells. They are continuously looking for a way out and then finally... someone has come to answer their prayers. Change in POV to Amani

“Are all the expletives really necessary?” I question, genuinely unimpressed with his limited vocabulary.

“I could say the same for your shitty attitude, you petty bitch. Why don’t you…” he continues to mutter but I have opted to ignore him to instead ponder how far a distance I could have covered with the amount of times I’ve rolled my eyes.

Then violent shrieks and bodies hitting the ground tear me from my thoughts and stops me in my tracks. I turn to see the man taking all too much pleasure in my apprehension and glare in response, calming outwardly but still refusing to move.

“What’s the matter? Smartass is scared of a little fight?” his grin broadens “to high and mighty to get involved with the riff raff,” then I see his eyes darken as his gaze crawls along my body “or do you think you’re too pretty to get hit?” I recoil in disgust at his change in demeanor and refuse to answer. A pig through and through it seems. “Sorry beautiful, as much as I love one on one time with you we’ve got to go.” only when he reaches for my wrist do I move to grab him first.

“I can escort myself just fine. Thank you.” I hiss. “Keep you filthy hands off of me and I won’t have to cause anymore problems for you than I’d like.” I drop his already brace clad wrist and wipe whatever invisible residue may be left of him on to my black jumper before continuing in the direction of the commotion having to ignore the dozens of alarms it sets off in my mind.

A few seconds of blissful silence pass save the explosive nature of whatever hell broke loose at my apparent destination and I fidget with the stupid collar around my neck. It’s heavy and a bit too snug but I suppose it could be worse. Rounding a final corner, I come to learn that hell was a great understatement. Several more men decked in gear better suited for war than any sort “institution”, were restraining a set of twins; trying to drag them from one cell to the other across the way. However, there seemed to be an issue with the one sending off flares at random intervals and the other having a nasty habit of launching the guards away with some kind of force. I’m frozen in silence for the second time, wondering what the hell I did that was bad enough to land me here. The gentleman that escorted me to the cell utters another lieu of curses before ordering a couple of the guards to watch me before barking orders into his earpiece about backup. The two men approach me as ordered but my glare alone keeps them from touching me. I’m left to watch the struggle continue to unfold as more armor-clad men rush the hall and finally manage to wrestle the twins into their new cell.

The space gradually decompresses as the guards return to whatever other duties they have outside of manhandling their captives and I take the moment of peace to survey the space a bit more. There are about a dozen cells but only the first pair have been occupied. To my right, I see two girls huddled together nursing whatever wounds they sustained in the exchange. One’s tangled rainbow hair looked like it lost to the tricked out glasses wrapped around her head and the other had what looked like a muzzle with a speaker on it. Odd to say the least. Then my eyes wander down following the series of scorch marks and dents across the floor to the door of the other cell. The twins lie sprawled across the cell, succumbing the violent rise and fall of their bodies as the try to breathe. One was in the center of the space still struggling against what looked like a straight jacket but upon closer inspection had some kind of electrical current pulsing through it. The other had done her best to collapse in on herself and merge with the corner farthest from the door, I could still see light glinting off of the cuffs around her wrists though.

Not being directed otherwise, I take my pick of the less destructive of the two cells going toward the two girls, still clinging to one another for dear life as I approach. I reach for the multi-deadbolted door before a familiarly repulsive hand grasps my shoulder.

“Sorry sweetheart but you’re with-” my hand connected with his cheek before he could insult myself or the others any further. I can’t imagine how long they’ve endured this piece of trash while I’d only been able to stand him for the 20 minute walk here.

“I told you not to touch me _sweetheart._ Would you like one on the other cheek to match or are you going to use your words like a civilized member of society?” At this point I’m at a loss of how to get it through his mind bogglingly thick skull.

Rather than continue to rant and rave as I anticipated, he began to chuckle as he stroked his wounded cheek with his brace bound wrist, “I’d been waiting for just the right moment to teach all of you freaks a lesson…” I was going to snark at him for mumbling when I see his other hand pulling something out of his back pocket… a remote? Then searing pain splinters through my body from my neck. My spine feels simultaneously frostbitten and burned while kaleidoscopic spots invade my vision and the pain wreaths its way through the rest of my body. I figured if I could focus well enough, I might be able to make out my screams of agony or was that the others? Why was he hurting them? I  provoked him. I shouldn’t be surprised I suppose. A pig through and through. When the pain subsides to a dull throbbing through the entirety of my body, I feel myself getting dragged across the hall before getting tossed into the cell with the twins who were also recovering from the literal shock. Oh god the one in the jacket. There’s so much more for them to endure. I can’t imagine…

“I’m sorry,” I heave pushing myself up onto my elbows. “I didn’t think he’d actually retaliate let alone take it out on all of you.” I try to sit up but my body spasms instead. Lovely. This whole predicament is just _peachy._

The one in the corner stared, eyes wide in fear, “Y-y-yeah well w-we know now, it’s s-s-something to be cauti-tious of in the future.” So much stuttering. I did that. I didn’t consider them. And after all that fighting…

“Well don’t just mope and looking all fuckin’ guilty about it…” the straight jacketed one quips, “Introduce yourself or somethin’.” They managed through their words better than the other.

I surveyed the area one more time, the other two were pressed eagerly against the glass. I suppose they can still hear us. Why bother to keep us apart then? “Well my name is Amani, I can turn myself and anything I touch invisible for short periods of time…” I trail off feeling like I should add more to the thought but nothing comes to me . I ineffectually gesture for straightjacket to take it away.

“Rorie. Fire. Not a girl.” Brief and direct. Refreshing in comparison to the vague corporate jargon that’s been mumbled the whole way here.

“I’m Tobi. I make force fields. she/her please.”

“I’M LEIA!” I whip around with a start at the sudden shout. “I SEE THINGS!!” and have  volume control issues it seems. “ALSO I’M THE PALLIEST GAL YOU’LL EVER MEET!!!” A broad grin stretched across her face. Endearing I suppose.

I bring my attention to the muzzled one unsure of how she’s, I think, meant to introduce herself. I took a breath to voice my query when it was answered for me by none other than Morgan Freeman, or at least it sounded so.

“I’m Sooyun. I have the power of vocal compulsion meaning I can indirectly control people with my voice. Also a girl.”

The following silence was deafening and all eyes were awestruck staring at the gentle, sweet looking girl who sounded like god himself confessing to what he has truly been all this time.

The first snicker came from Tobi. I turned to see her body shuddering as it escalated to a giggle. Then Rorie followed suit chuckling along, another wave of laughter was started by Leia who wholeheartedly guwaffed despite Sooyun’s glare and I couldn’t help but join in as the sheer ridiculousness and contrast was too much to handle

“Stop laughing at me!” Morgan’s voice squawked “ It’s not funny!!” Yet we could barely hear her over the howls of laughter. Oh dear I hope the rest of the surprises we encounter are this good.

When everyone managed to compose themselves and Sooyun effectively reassured that we were not laughing at her per se but rather the voice chosen, we had some time to become a bit more effectively acquainted with one another. I was brought up to speed on Rorie and Leia butting heads, Tobi’s sense of humor, and Sooyun’s preference not to speak. They’ve gotten along so well and took to me much sooner than I thought. The routine feedings and abundant free time was easy enough to adapt to, but I couldn’t help but wonder if anyone was worried about us. The other four had been here what added up to two weeks on the short end with Leia and a month and a half for the twins. It was odd just being corralled with no reason. It kept all of us on edge, especially at night laying on our cots knowing no one else is sleeping just because it was pretty impossible to. Night wasn’t all bad however, we grew into telling each other what’s been on our minds. Ranting about how grimy our clothes are getting, trips down memory lane of childhood adventures and mishaps courtesy of our powers, our fear of not truly being able to control that power. It was a unique sort of vulnerability we had among us and we shared it in complete confidence.

A few weeks later the model citizen who escorted me here made his first appearance in the weeks I’ve been here, sporting an off putting smirk considering the things I’ve seen make him smile. There’s a new remote dangling from his belt strap, with more buttons. Selective punishment I suppose. Rorie utters something akin to a growl while I strut up to the window, shoulders squared and head held high.

“I see the wild boar has decided to pay us another visit.” I sneer, “what occasion is so precious that you must address us directly?” I saw him reach for the remote out of my peripheral but I didn’t waver. “Oh? Running to use force already? All I did was insult you a bit, but I suppose it’s my fault for expecting more of  a mindless puppet.” In all honesty, I would’ve shocked me but I suppose the dent in his pride deterred his plan. And the smile returned.

“It’s your lucky day you freaks of nature, you’re coming out of these  these cells!” His smile returned tenfold with the nauseating mock enthusiasm. To my shock though all the others rushed up to the glass eagerly awaiting his next words, “Yup, it’s moving day, you are all being relocated to to some nice more permanent cushy quarters. And you get some new clothes and the opportunity to shower! Free of charge!” I’m simply shocked at all he’s revealed to us.

“What the fuck?! You mean you’re not letting us go?!” Rorie shouted “This is bullshit! You’ve kept us holed up in here for months without reason and now you think we’re just gonna go along with whatever the fuck you tell us? Fuck off we want answers!!” Rorie was left heaving after the rant a flown out all in one breath

Leia decided to chime in with an agitated confusion marring her features “Seriously you take us hostage and expect us to get all cozy under captors who’ve made the amount fucks they give about us very clear? You’ve got to have a better plan than that.” Sooyun nodded in tentative agreement with the other two, equally as apprehensive about what’s to come.

The man just sighs and holds up the remote “Okay look ladies,” Rorie visibly tenses and Tobi is quick to comfort them. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Beaches & Ninjas INC.  
> Ah~ Amani finally finished this chapter and isn't it amazing! This is the first instance where the POV will change in this story, if you're gonna ask why, we decided that to have distinct voices my friends will write in their own perspective for the chapter! Next up will be Leia and I hope y'all like her!


	3. Training Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change of POV and its Leia! With her fiery personally and her quirkiness she leads us to the beginning of the training. Once it begins so does the pain.

“One of the main issues with the five of us is that we are all extremely stubborn,” Amani says, teeth clenched in pain.

“You got that right,” Rorie responds, rubbing their now free arms.

Honestly, the day had started out pretty normal. I woke up early and stared at a wall for an hour. I ate the brown gruel crap they feed us. I stare at the wall again, trying with everything I had to get a vision. It didn’t work. Eventually, Sooyun woke up and we did our morning stretches. Well, she stretched. I tried for about half of it (because it is literally impossible to say no to her) and tried to go back to sleep. It was so boring. Boring boring boring. I mean I don’t know what I expected when I was captured. Torture maybe? I think this is its own form of torture. I wouldn’t wish this crap on my worst enemy, but I guess that tends to be the mindset of a person _held against their will_.

I was just about to doze off when I heard Amani arguing with the pervy guard. As I sat up from my cot to see what was up, I heard him say, “...you’re coming out of these cells!”

My head snaps up and I look over at Sooyun. Her eyes went wide and we ran over to the bars of the cell. I started shaking; my body on the brink of euphoria. Sitting in this cell day after day, all you can think of is escape. Sure, you could distract yourself for a little while, and I guess I had it easy because I wasn’t alone, but eventually, your mind comes back to escape. Freedom.

Needless to say, they didn’t release us. The guard’s toys got a little upgrade. Because of our “lack of respect” and “disregard for the authority of the institution”, we got cooked for I don't know how long. I hate him. I have never hated anyone in my life, but I hate him. I want to decorate him in all of our “accessories”, turn them on, and shove them down his throat, so the only way he could turn them off is by cutting open his stomach. Yeah. I’ve had a lot of time to think.

I’m not sure, but I think the pain just knocked us all out. I remember feeling my throat pulse from the pain of screaming for so long, but not hearing anything. Then, just black.

“Leia,” I hear Tobi say, “are you alright? You’ve been awfully quiet.”

Her words shove me back to the present. A couple minutes ago, we woke up sprawled out on the floor of an arena about the size of a basketball court. The entire thing was painted a stark white, just like our cells. It was weird, but the kind of weird I had become accustomed to. However, there was of course the matter of the GIANT RAINBOW CUBE in the middle of the floor.

“I’m fine. Just a headache.” I try to grin through that but it didn’t work. I still couldn’t even stand.

We sit there for what seems like hours. At first, it wasn’t that bad if only for the change of scenery. Sooyun, Tobi and I playtag for awhile (I definitely won). Amani, a former dancer, stretches out Rorie’s long limbs. They’re understandably sore after being in a straight jacket for so long. Even though we were free from our bounds, for some reason we still can’t use our powers. Whatever. I could still beat the crap of these guards if they try something.

Time drags on and I’m starting to miss my cot. The ground is hard and I want a nap. Plus, they haven’t fed us since breakfast. Everyone is feeling it. Rorie and Tobi constantly bickered, which wasn’t new, but at one point Rorie even snaps at Sooyun. Before anything got out of hand, Perv the Guard and Co. seemed to materialise on the other side of the arena.

“Good evening ladies,” he grins and Rorie rolls their eyes. “I apologize for the wait, we had to prepare your new room. With that being said, you will be happy to know that all of you have qualified for Training.”

He’s still smiling as he walks towards where we’re sitting. It was definitely a fake smile, but why the sudden effort to be nice to us? I was going to say something when Amani speaks up:

“So you’re going to just sit here and act like you didn’t laugh at our suffering _hours_ ago. No. You need to explain exactly what is going on.”

The confidence in her voice makes his smile tighten, but his voice remains pleasant, “Fine. You are all aware that you are freaks of nature, a true abomination to the human race. But why let that go to waste? You have powers and my bosses want to use them for their benefit. The Training is nothing less than brutal. If you did not appreciate my little remotes, then you are not going to like what is to come. The two don’t even compare,” he laughed. “However, in return for your service, you will live in luxury. Only the finest of anything you can imagine. The purp-”

“Ok so what? I couldn’t care less about that crap; I just want out!” I’m not sure if I meant to say this outloud or not, but it was too late now.

He finally chokes on his fake ass smile “No one has ever turned down our offer. We will make you among the most powerful beings on Earth. You will be wealthy and want for nothing. It is only fair that you make sacrifices as well.” He doesn’t seem angry. It’s almost like he’s enjoying seeing us try to get out of this; like he knows he’ll win.

“You can’t force us to use our powers,” Rorie says with a snarl. “We’re not gonna sell our asses out to be used by corporate assholes. We’ll just make ourselves useless.”

“You are absolutely correct,” he retorts, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “You _could_ render yourselves useless to us. But, in order to maintain stability, we would be forced to keep you away from the population. So alternatively, you _could_ spend the rest of your days in your lovely cell and rot. However, I really don’t recommend that.”

No one says anything. We look at one another not sure what to do. There was no way we were going back. We were trapped. Surprisingly, it was Soohyun that answered for us. In her actual voice, gentle and sweet, she concedes, “Alright then. When do we start?”

With a twinkle in his eye he responded, “Now.”

*~*

  _At least I know what the its for now_ , I think to myself as a drone hooks me up to a chair in the cube.

It looks like a typical police interrogation room. I couldn’t see out, but according to Trainer they could all see in. He monologued about wanting to see the full extent of our powers; to see what we could do. I volunteered to go first because I didn’t want anyone else to go first. There is no way this is going to be fun.

The drone leaves as soon as my hands are cuffed to the chair and I hear the door seal behind it. Everything outside is silent for a hot minute. Then there’s a knock on the glass; then everything goes dark for a moment and suddenly the inside of the box is neon green.

_Wow how aesthetic_ , I think. This is literally the most extra thing I have ever seen.

The chair begins to shake, physically jarring me out of my thoughts. It starts to move around the cube; slowly at first then erratically. The green lights turn from a constant glow to an out of control strobe. Soon I feel nauseous. I grip the arms of the chair. _Its fine. This is not a big deal. It's been worse. This is just a shitty haunted house ride at a carnival_.

Suddenly, a blood curdling scream invades my ears. _What's going on??_ _I'm not supposed to be able to hear them_. Another one cut through me and I realize it was coming from the cube.

I want to puke, cry and scream all at the same time. My entire body just wants this to stop. I don’t know how to give them what they want I could never just conjure a vision. They only came when it was vitally important or when my adrenaline kicked in. Oh.

Now I’m pissed. Rage bubbles in my throat. _I hate being thrown around. I hate being used. How dare they put their hands on me? I can’t help them. Why does this shit always happen to me?_ I feel like I’m about to explode, when a familiar tingling sensation makes its way around the crown of my head. Instantly, my body seizes up and the cube stops. My eyes roll to the back of my head and the clearest vision I ever had flashes on the walls of the cube. It was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He has thicccccccccccc lips and a button nose and sparkly eyes. We are outside and the sun is streaming from behind him. He’s laughing. And smiling. He takes my hand. He looks behind me. His eyes go wide. His grip tightens. Then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Beaches and Ninjas INC!  
> We're back again and Leia had a fun time writing this chapter, I (author-nim), hope you like it! Please comment, leave kudos, and etc for more~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfic! This is my first fanfiction that I've made, I honestly didn't think I would post it but with the help of my friends I actually thought it would turn out great! I have high hopes for this fanfic and I hope y'all enjoy reading about it as well! The perspectives will change with different chapters so don't be alarmed and the boys won't appear until later! Please like, comment, and subscribe to tell us that you guys like what you're reading! Thank you and please await the next chapter~


End file.
